


My First Love With Freedom

by SacredWarrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Parenting, F/F, Freedom, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Original Character(s), Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredWarrior/pseuds/SacredWarrior
Summary: Celebrating her three year wedding anniversary with her wife Aileen, Gwendolyn still struggles with the rejection from her mother. But with Aileen by her side, she begins to gain the confidence to escape from her cage and fully enjoy her newfound freedom. Happy Pride Month!





	My First Love With Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month everyone! In some countries, coming out simply means losing your friends and family. In other countries however, coming out means losing your life. Whatever situation you're in, don't be a slave to society and what other people think. Be free my little birds even if it's just for a moment. Combat the ignorance and always stay strong. Whether your enemy is your peers or the government, face them head-on like the fabulous person you are and say "Love Wins!" I hope you enjoy this little story that I created just for this occasion!

June 26, 2015.

That was the day that love won. That was the day that LGBT folk won an arduous, hellish battle against a society that has long since hated and misunderstood them. That was the day that same-sex marriage finally became legal throughout the United States Of America.

It was also the day that [Gwendolyn](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a794cc3c96c23363244c9678095a1d5/tumblr_mqbko4SLuW1rouvryo1_500.gif) finally married her girlfriend of seven years [Aileen](https://78.media.tumblr.com/6462e532a128a8ee32b6f22f2fea8a33/tumblr_mhtuh64bTr1qdwwtco1_500.gif).  To call them soulmates would be an understatement. Even though their personalities and backgrounds were rather different, they just clicked together like a puzzle missing the pieces that it so desperately needed.

Gwendolyn slowly stirred from her peaceful, deep slumber and smiled as her eyes were greeted with the sight of Aileen sleeping next to her. She couldn’t help but giggle as she saw how disheveled the woman looked compared to her. It was quite adorable despite Aileen’s deposition being anything but that.

Gwendolyn’s mood soared to the sky as she realized what day it was. Three years ago today, she married Aileen and she didn’t regret it at all. If it weren’t for her, Gwendolyn still would’ve been a prisoner of her mother Veronica and the life she wanted for her. She still remembered the day she came out to her as bisexual.

 

_“Mom I’m bisexual.”_

_“You wouldn’t even give me the satisfaction of leaving the room?”_

_The look_ _Veronica gave Gwendolyn was nothing short of contempt and thinly veiled rage. Meanwhile Gwendolyn’s father David gave her a look of compassion and understanding. An absolute, stark contrast._

_“I’m sorry Mom. I’m sorry Dad.”_

_“It’s ok Gwen.” “No it isn’t. “Yes it is Veronica.”_

_“Has everyone gone mad? Honey you’re not bisexual whatever that means. You’re not.”_

_Gwendolyn took a deep breath and held in the waterfall of tears that were threatening to crash and stream down her face._

_“Yes Mom I am. I like both men and women.”_

_“Who gave you the right? To be bisexual? Who gave you that right? Who?!”_

_“Veronica don’t be ridiculous.”_

_“I’m not being ridiculous! Gwendolyn is! She’s being ridiculous and selfish! Not to mention greedy!”_

_“How am I being selfish and greedy Mom?” Gwendolyn’s voice cracked slightly as she spoke those words, her heart breaking with every syllable._

_“This is all about you!”_

_“Mom I’m just trying to be—“_

_“SHUT UP! To think that you would be so self-centered. To think that you wouldn’t even think about our feelings! Our reputation! Your father’s platform!”_

_“Baby it’s alright. I love you anyway. Your mother loves you anyway.”_

_“Speak for yourself.”_

_“Veronica. She is still our daughter.”_

_“Our daughter. Our daughter. Who is attracted to women.”_

_“I need to start living for myself. I’m just tired. I’m tired of holding onto this. I’m tired of denying myself for you.”_

_“When I was a freshman in college, I met a man who said that he loved me. I thought he did until he found out I was pregnant. I had an abortion. I have lived with the guilt of that my whole life. And then I met your father. We tried so many times to have a baby but it just didn’t happen. You had a brother. He was stillborn. And there were miscarriages. And I thought God was punishing me for that abortion. But then I got pregnant with you. A beautiful, healthy baby girl. I was so proud to give my husband a daughter. A girl. Someone to carry on the Banks name. And I thought for sure God had forgiven me for that abortion. Until now. Now I know he’s still punishing me. Because you were the one that made it. You. Out of all my unborn children. They didn’t have a chance at life. But you….you made it. You stayed. You’re here. How dare you? Be bisexual? How dare you? You are a woman. How dare you Gwendolyn?! How dare you be bisexual?! You are a woman Gwendolyn!”_

_“I AM A WOMAN! I AM A WOMAN MOM! I’M A BISEXUAL WOMAN! And you need to be ok with that! You need to be ok with that Mom!” At this point, Gwendolyn was sobbing and in tears as she tried to process what her mother had just said to her._

_Composed and cold to the core, Veronica’s response was simple yet it broke Gwendolyn’s spirit. “I will never be okay with that. I will never accept it.”_

 

That was the last time Gwendolyn ever spoke to her mother and just thinking about it made her teeter towards the edge of depression. If it hadn’t been for Aileen, Gwendolyn would’ve been homeless with no money. She was there for her when she was at her lowest and comforted her through her tears and worries.

Aileen gave Gwendolyn the strength to live again as a new person bound by nothing. While she hated cutting her mother out of her life, Gwendolyn had to do it if she was to move on and finally be happy for once in her life. Now she was a paramedic and dedicated her life to saving others. Aileen decided to leave the Air Force and became an FBI agent. They were both life savers. They saved the public and themselves.

As Gwendolyn played and fiddled with her [wedding ring](https://dftv6xrgdspaa.cloudfront.net/product/smallimage/c/d/cdr03220161027-01.jpg), Aileen began to stir and slowly awaken. Gwendolyn didn’t even have to look at her to know that. “Good morning Sleeping Beauty.” She giggled as she felt Aileen wrap her arms around her waist. “I should be calling you that. I look a damn hot mess don’t I?” Gwendolyn’s brown eyes finally shifted towards her wife. Her short black hair looked like a bird’s nest, she had drool coming out the side of her mouth, and her already white skin was quite pale.

“Yes you do. But you’re my hot mess. I hope you know what day it is.”

“Our wedding anniversary. It’s been three years now. But it feels like an eternity. An eternity I never want to end.”

Gwendolyn felt her cheeks burn at Aileen’s words. “I thought you weren’t the mushy type.”

“I’m not. But I do have my moments after all.”

Aileen was stoic, fierce, and didn’t open up to others. This contrasted harshly with Gwendolyn’s tenderness, sensitivity, and delicacy. Aileen preferred to express her love through actions and didn’t care much for romance. Sentiment wasn’t in her vocabulary. But Gwendolyn didn’t mind. She found Aileen’s toughness to be refreshing and she was definitely the rock that she needed.

Letting out a pained grunt as Gwendolyn climbed over her to get out of bed, Aileen smacked her butt in return. “I ever tell you how much I love your ass?” Gwendolyn whirled around and gave Aileen a glare of annoyance but she wasn’t really angry. Dressed in a [red babydoll](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2e/09/e4/2e09e45e4e991e4095fdc33ccd03eff3.jpg), her long black hair was pinned up and her caramel skin seemed to be glowing. Gwendolyn was truly a marvelous beauty. Not to mention she looked quite adorable.

“Yes you do it all the time you pervert.” “And you love it. I don’t seem to recall you complaining. Especially in bed.” “Lee that’s not all we’re doing today! I mean it!”

Aileen finally arose from bed, her long legs carrying her over to Gwendolyn and her arms wrapping around her waist. “Of course Mia Bella of course.” The kiss she planted on Gwendolyn’s lips took her breath away, giving Aileen the chance to let her hair down from its confines. Gwendolyn broke the kiss and pouted like a little kid. “Hey! I liked my hair the way it was!”

“I know, I know but you should wear it down today. It looks gorgeous and plus this is a very special occasion remember?” Gwendolyn still wasn’t used to receiving compliments about her appearance but she wasn’t afraid to admit that Aileen made her feel like a goddess. “You just want me to wear my hair down because you enjoy messing with it right?”

Gwendolyn’s subsequent action of rolling her eyes was rewarded with yet another smack on her ass. “Guilty as charged. I can’t help it. Let’s clean up and get dressed. I got a surprise for you.”

Aileen’s voice took on a sultry type of tone which sent a shiver down Gwendolyn’s spine. After a shower which consisted of less-than-pure touches and words from Aileen, the couple emerged from the steam-filled bathroom and picked out their respective outfits for the day. Gwendolyn’s [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/05/93/18/059318600c5ee737de4a85828d3687e8--skirt-outfits-dressy-outfits.jpg) was as majestic and feminine as ever while [Aileen's](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/8d/1f/5c/8d1f5c610647d7ddd30c2156292d4bfb--androgynous-style-tomboy-style.jpg) was more masculine and casual.

Before the two women could get into Aileen’s car, she stopped Gwendolyn in her tracks and pulled out a blindfold. “Hold it there tiger. I gotta put this over your eyes. Can’t have you peeking or the surprise will be wasted.”

Gwendolyn’s eyes were obscured by the red cloth all throughout the drive and she couldn’t help but notice that it remained smooth and it wasn’t bumpy whatsoever. She was also tense throughout the ride because of Aileen’s wandering hands and her silence that accompanied it.

When the drive was finally over, Aileen guided Gwendolyn out of the car and they walked a short distance before finally stopping. “Happy anniversary mia bella.” Aileen whispered to Gwendolyn as she took off her blindfold. The sight that Gwendolyn was greeted with made her gasp in shock and her eyes water with tears.

“Lake Lanier! Lee you didn’t!” “Yes I did. You’ve always wanted to come here right? Hell I’ve been pretty curious about the place myself.” Gwendolyn let out a squeal of happiness and excitement before pouncing on Aileen and giving her a huge kiss which was instantly reciprocated. “C’mon let’s go! Our vacation rental is waiting.”

Throughout the day, when Aileen and Gwendolyn weren’t lounging around at the vacation rental, they had spent time drinking, eating, and enjoying the various activities Lake Lanier had to offer. By the time the sun began to set, they were sitting on the balcony of their rental, drinking wine. “Thank you Lee. This was an amazing anniversary. Now it’s time for me to return the favor even just a little. I bought you something.”

Gwendolyn walked into the condo and quickly returned with a decently sized black box. “Gwen what did you buy?” The woman in question giggled at Aileen’s tone and look of bewilderment that accompanied it. “Open it and see silly!”

Aileen did as commanded and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Gwendolyn had gotten her a [pair of daggers](http://www.fototime.com/ftweb/bin/ft.dll/picture?inviteid=63714552B456144&size=ORIG&ext=.JPG) that were rather beautiful. “Do you like it?” “I fucking love it mia bella. This is exactly what I’ve been wanting for ages!”

“You’re welcome Lee.” Gwendolyn’s cell phone rang and she saw that It was a text from her father.

_“Happy Anniversary Gwendolyn. Have a good day. I love you daughter. Give Aileen my love!”_

Noticing the sad smile on her wife’s face, Aileen immediately knew what the problem was. “Your mom?” “No. It was my dad. He wished us a happy anniversary. I highly doubt Mom will contact me. We haven’t spoken since I came out.” Watching Gwendolyn on the verge of tears made Aileen’s heart break and she held her close, stroking her hair.

“Don’t think about her. Not tonight. I know it hurts that she disowned you. But she’s the one at fault. Not you. Freedom always comes with a price mia bella. At least you have your father. Don’t let that woman take away your newfound joy. Don’t let her hatred poison you.”

Gwendolyn responded to Aileen’s words by clinging to her tightly and lightly sobbing into her chest. Her mother’s callous rejection and way of raising her affected her more than she chose to display. It wasn’t uncommon for Gwendolyn to feel like she was living a life of sin and that she was filthy and unclean. While she loved Aileen with all her heart, soul, and mind, Gwen still crumbled under the judgment that she faced from people that knew her from her childhood and were close to her parents.

“Shhh. It’ll be ok. Don’t cry Gwen.” Aileen picked her wife up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. “Sorry for ruining our anniversary Lee.” “You didn’t ruin anything mia bella. That’s not even possible.” Since the pair were already in their pajamas, Aileen simply got into bed and held Gwendolyn close to her like she always did while wiping away her tears.

“I know it’s hard dealing with all of those judgmental pricks and your mom. Not to mention this goes against how you were raised. Coming out isn’t always easy but it feels damn good to stretch your wings and fly. And that’s what you need to do Gwen. You need to fly. You’ve opened up your cage but you haven’t flown out of it yet. Those assholes may hate you for not living by their standards but deep down they wish they had the courage to be free.”

Aileen’s courage and boldness was one of the many things about her that Gwendolyn admired about her. She didn’t let anything or anyone faze her and was a trailblazer to the fullest. “I don’t have your strength or your courage Lee. I’m not like you.” “If you didn’t have strength or courage, you wouldn’t have come out. You wouldn’t have married me. You wouldn’t be here with me right now. You’re braver than you think mia bella. Strength and courage comes in many different forms. You don’t have to fly alone either. I’ll always be your side. You’re never alone Gwendolyn. I love you.”

The kiss that Aileen gave Gwendolyn was full of such love and passion that it threatened to engulf the room in flames. As Aileen traced kisses and licks up and down Gwendolyn’s body, she sighed and closed her eyes, reminiscing about the time she first met her and how their relationship changed her life forever. Getting married to her was the happiest day of her life and she didn’t regret it not one bit.

Aileen’s speech really gave Gwendolyn the courage she needed to continue this amazing journey. As long as she had her by her side, flying to freedom underneath the same stars as the ones who judged and persecuted her was possible. Love conquers all. Love wins. Gwendolyn finally understood what those statements meant.

“I love you Lee. Thank you. For everything.”

“I love you too Gwen. I got your back. Always.”

_“Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don’t matter and those who matter don’t matter.”_


End file.
